Euphoria
by xoxoMeixoxo
Summary: Jashin, meaning wicked heart - that was his name and it was given to him for a reason, he broke, no ripped out the hearts of all the women he had slept with - all except one... Rated M for language and lemons in later chapters.


**Hi! I hope you like this story and if you do please let me know in the reviews. A thing I forgot to mention is the age I know, but that will probably be revealed in ch 2 - if there is one, it depends. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. P.S - I wrote this late at night - so if there are any errors please tell me - politely, and I will correct them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The last thing Sakura remembered was Hidan capturing her, claiming: "Jashin sama has been waiting for you heathen!" and then he knocked her out – bastard taking advantage of her weak state.

She was now in a cell, she didn't have any restrains, ropes or chains on her, "fucking bastard took my chakra!" she screamed trying to summon it – resulting in failure. "Quiet down you heathen before I impale you – oh no that's Jashin sama's luxury isn't it?" Hidan said from the door of her cell, a sly grin formed on his face as he looked at her.

Damn, Jashin sama has a good taste in women – she was fucking perfect – and she looked even more pretty with the new red kimono he had Konan dress her in, instead of the tattered rags she had on before. Well, I can't have him wait any longer can I? He then rapidly performed the jutsu that would send her to his master, just as the portal opened up and she was being sucked in he added, "You have no idea how lucky you are pinkie," just so his words would mock her later on.

Sakura landed on soft grass, the moonlight illuminating the foliage and the dark river to her side – making it look unearthly – almost like she was in some sort of magical forest. However, she was proven wrong when she saw a colossal building in front of her – styled like a traditional Chinese palace with other huge clusters of buildings in the same style. The place looked ominous, the roof tiles were pitch black and the walls were a deep scarlet – it was like evil flowed out around the place, frightening any visitors away.

Damn that shit head Hidan, what a dickhead – transporting her to a hell hole – talking about some random shit such as Jashin and other nonsense. Sakura was no fool, she had guessed that Hidan had planned for her to land in that building or at least go to it. Thinking quickly, she ran off in the other direction, she had planned to use her chakra control to walk across the river, instead she splashed right in.

Sakura had expected the water to be freezing cold, instead it was warm and tasted metallic – she looked down – her eyes widening – she was a medic how could she have not known, the liquid was actually blood, the taste, and colour emphasising her point. Sakura got out with difficulty due to the disgusting substance to be soaked into her kimono.

Before she had a chance to take it off, a heavy object pushed her back – causing her to be pinned to the floor, her back facing the attacker so she couldn't see their face. He, she or it Sakura couldn't tell, leaned their body over hers and grasped the hands that were at the sides of her head, "What do we have here? You sure are a pretty thing, though you are a human – where did you come from wench?" The voice was deep and sounded so cold, Sakura didn't have any chakra – she was venerable right now – the thought of what would come next causing her to shake.

"Ha! How cute," the man – she assumed – squeezed her hands tighter and kissed her neck – something sharp making contact with it lightly – causing her to his. She then felt his hand snake around her waist, to her front and undo the kimono, "do you have a name human?" the man asked.

He got no reply, making him quite annoyed so he spun her over so that now she was laying on her back, through Sakura's teary eyes she could make out the features of her assaulter. He was more handsome than Sasuke, this man or thing – due to the horns on his head.

Jashin saw one of his officers with his human gift, he had undone her kimono so that her body was naked to him, and the kimono was just covering her arms. Rage flowed off him in waves, his eyes shone and became deep red the pupil resembling the one of a cat's. His immortal blood boiled, in a flash of a second he decapitated the scum and kicked his filthy body away from her.

She was shaking tremendously, pools of tears sliding down her cheeks – the sight made him smile, he loved her fear, but what he loved even more was that she had drops of blood all over her body – causing his length to harden. He cradled her in his arms and teleported them to his grand room, with a click of his fingers his woman was now all clean for him to appreciate.

He set her down on his bed, drinking in her form: Pale pink hair that had a silver shine to it – it even felt nice, like silk – her cherry red lips, her bottom lip trembling – cute, he thought. Her eyes were closed due to her still whimpering so his eyes roamed over her big ample breasts with those sinfully seductive pink tips waiting to be claimed by his mouth.

He wanted to see her eyes so as gently as he knew he caressed her cheek, open your eyes human – he commanded, even trying to control his voice so she doesn't feel scared. He was not kind – he was the demon king after all.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see a half naked man lean over her fully naked form, she immediately tried to shield herself from his eyes – but alas he pinned her arms to the sides of her head. This man or demon was even more handsome than that other creep, the man above her had long spiky hair – a lot like Madara's, he had the most beautiful dark green eyes framed with thick long lashes and porcelain white skin – he was... perfect, his body was just as beautiful – it was lean and flawless.

Her eyes were a lot like his own – except filled with purity and they were lighter and shone more, due to her innocence – part of which he had planned to brutally take tonight when he claimed her as his mate. "You are so perfect, just like the first time we met," he said against her throat, his hot breath fanning her neck.

"There must be some sort of mistake I have never seen you before in my entire life, and I would really like to go home now," she said struggling to free herself from under him. His face stretched into a beautiful yet wicked smile, "we have met before, well, I saw you, I'm not sure if you've seen me – it was when my loyal disciple killed one of your... fellow humans. I saw what he saw – the disciple you know as Hidan. Putting that aside, it doesn't matter now."

Jashin took the rest of his clothes off in less than a second, Sakura didn't even have time to blink when he roughly embraced her, his face resting in the crook of her shoulder, "I am Jahin, the demon king and you are my lifelong partner or prisoner – that all depends on your actions my dear."

* * *

**Let me know if I should continue this in the reviews - thanks for reading - take care :) **


End file.
